BAck 1n Tim3 For Y0u
by d347hbyp45510n
Summary: Ginny goes back in time, and meets sirius black and company, romance insues, weee!


Okay..yesh I took my story off, yesh I thought it sucked, and yes him writing it over again. okay so the deal with why its not gonna be exactly the same and a LOT different? I deleted it without processing the fact that I didn't have it saved anymore (my comp crashed two months ago and so the story died). Also in relation to all u guys awesome review im going to take things slow and not rush...so thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to be sued by ppl's lawyers... OTHERWISE: Bill Charlie Fred and George Weasley would be mine! mwhahahahaha!  
  
_The Marleys were dead, to being with,_  
  
Shivers wracked the tall girls' body, this Christmas Molly Weasley had sent the Christmas Carol, and she immediately hated the book. Hermione started it out with a raspy, hollow voice that chilled Ginny to the core. It was obvious to her that Hermione could easily follow her namesake's footsteps in to the acting world, Ginny just wished Hermione would practice at a different time of year. Leaning back into the sofa, Ginny clutched an over stuffed pillow tightly before moving closer to the fire. She tried zoning out but Hermione's cold voice kept reminder her who cold and unhappy this Christmas was, no snow, and no laughter the warnings had started coming little over two months ago and still there was no sign of Voldemort revealing himself.  
  
"Hermione," Hermione's avid reading came to a halt and she looked down at Ginny, "I'm going got bed."  
  
The older girl nodded and continued to read, Ginny rolled her eyes at the way Ron and Harry had leaned close. 'As if Hermione's voice sounds differently two inches from her face', thought Ginny as she climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
"Gogh, Ginny turn of the bloody lights you wanking cow! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Mary Gillis called from her bed, before tossing a pillow at Ginny's head. Ginny in turn laughed and extinguished the lights, then climbed into bed.  
  
_'Mmmmm, Saturday.'_ Grinned Ginny as she stretched, it was noon and she'd just woken up. 'Think I'll take a bath.' Rubbing the sleep (eye boogies) out of her eyes she grabbed a towel, an extra change of clothes and slipped into her fuzzy green dragon slippers, and started down stairs.  
  
"Mione why do you still have that thing? It's not like you need it!" Ginny looked up groggily to see her brother and Hermione fighting over something small, and Harry looking up at her and smiling. Rolling her eyes in her brother direction she gave him a tired smile, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Oi, Ginny we're do you think you're going?" Ron asked trying to ignore a now red faced Hermione. "Its after lunch and you're still not dressed."  
  
"It's called sleeping in Ron," sighed Ginny, "and I'm going to take a bath, you know to keep clean?"  
  
Rolling her eyes again she headed out the Common Room door, walking headlong into Colin.  
  
"God hates me," Ginny mumbled as she picked her self up off the floor, "GMorning Colin."  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny groaned at the up-beat-ness of his voice _Yes God defiantly hates me._ She thought and pushed past Colin, trying to ignore the flashing bulbs of his camera.

Two hours and a bottle of conditioner later, Ginny felt refreshed and up- beat. Dropping her stuff off in her room she grabbed her broom to practice some moves Bill had shown her over the summer, and headed out toward the pitch.  
  
Coming down the stairs she stopped to watch Ron and Hermione argue.  
  
"Hermione give it here," Ron argued, trying to grab the small pendant from Hermione, "We'll take it back to Dumbledore, and head out to Hogsmead."  
  
"RON let go-oh you're impossible!" Hermione cried as she yanked harder on the chain. "I still have to use it! I need it for my Runes class!"  
  
"How long have they been at it?" Ginny asked as she moved towards Harry.  
  
"Since this morning, should we do something?"  
  
Ginny nodded, sighed, and then accio-ed it just as Hermione had yanked on the chain. The pendant went flying and the little hour-glass inside it started to spin and stopped just as Ginny caught it in her hand and smashed it in her fist.  
  
"Now will you stop this stupid-OH! HELP!" Hermione, Ron and Harry stood shocked as Ginny faded away, before disappearing completely.

Okay SO! Tell me what you think ...member I'm taking it slow so Ginny wont be doing anything stupid if it were going fast...um I think that's it! Okay so reviews are helpful and ...ummmm yeah. Okay so I got a beta read wo0t wo0t! thanx a shiz-load TwinKats ur uber cool! Okay so review and we'l see where this takes us! Wo0t wo0t!  
  
Aloha loves!  
  
P45510n.


End file.
